Log Date 12 06
by Ryuji274
Summary: A first person perspective of socially awkward Peridot in a high school. Trouble takes the form in a girl with blue hair named Lapis, read along their story with ups and downs. Note: there is no sex scenes (anytime soon), but there is a sexual undertone much later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm straight, Peridot"

"what."

Okay maybe that's too forward. My thoughts tend to be very jumbled up whenever I write this out in my journal. Let's start at square one.

It was the first day of school and I was a freshman. I knew that everyone was staring at me, I could feel it the moment I walked into class late. Luckily it was a computer class, I've always felt comfortable around technology, it's always been something I was good at.

I walked through the t-shaped space between the tables quite slowly, checking for an empty seat, but I ended up sitting towards the very back next to _her_.

I didn't know it at first but this girl would end up consuming every single logical though in my brain for the next four years of my life. It would end up being the bane of my existence so to speak. But in that moment, the only thing I was concerned about, was not being called out for being five minutes late to class.

Before I go into my log, know that this story isn't about every person I met, every class, every instructor. This story is about her, and how she changed my life, for better, or for _worse_.

Initially I kept my mouth shut. Why interact with someone in a school that I didn't even want to be in right? Well if I would've followed my own advice, my life would be much easier than it is right now.

I'm sorry, I need to recollect my thoughts again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now that I've collected my thoughts, Its time for round two.

My first week at that school started extremely uneventful. And by uneventful, I mean anxious. Every single time I walked into a class room I felt my touch-stubs get all tingly, and my gravity connectors go limp. Perhaps it was because of the fact that I was almost always the outcast, but that is beside the point.

After each period I ended up breathing a sigh of relief, one less class till I get to go home and surround myself with the things I love, computer games.

Well, that was at least how my train of though was going, up until 4th period. That's when I walked into the classroom with, her. Because I had failed to associate myself with anyone else, I found it completely logical to sit next to her. Well, half my gem told me so.

About ninety percent of my antiquated time was spent writing notes on everything the teacher said, even though he was quite modest about everything. Oh well, it gave me some kind of outlet to ignore the girl with the blue hair, and the obnoxious boy sitting in front of her. What was his name? Mars, Bars, Nars… L-lars?

Of course I know his name, I'm only joking you, and I despise him with a burning passion of a hundred quartz soldiers. Lars was a piece of work, or, something worse. He had a habit of spraying himself with some kind of overpowering fume, liked to speak loudly about opinions that made everyone mad, and had the worst jokes _ever_.

Why Lapis ever—Let me stop right there, I don't want to get off track.

Of course, the rest of the day went quite uneventful. All of my other classes were STEM related, and quite honestly, I excelled at all of them, so most of the time it really isn't even worth mentioning. That class though, with the human trash can, that class was English. Quite frankly, I couldn't find any method at all to succeed, figurative writing is not one of my best traits.

My apologies Peridot, I was pulling a Peridot and getting off track once more. Curse this "thought process".

* * *

 _So just as a heads up, this story is written in a journal-like format. Which means all chapters will be short (well, maybe in the future I'll have longer ones) and this is for multiple reasons. I'll try to upload them as frequently as possible as my schedule allows me to (I go to college). But all I ask is for some patience, I do have an entire editing process, and it does take quite some revision if I want this to truly be in Peridot's perspective._

 _-Ryuji274_


End file.
